


[Podfic] Spinsters on a Sunday Morning

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The headmistress is retiring, and Rita Skeeter is sent to interview her. Oh, how she looks forward to that.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'Spinsters on a Sunday Morning' by tetleythesecond)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Spinsters on a Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinsters on a Sunday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248955) by [tetley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetley/pseuds/tetley). 



> Recorded for the [](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_podfic_fest**](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/); original post is [here](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/5953.html).

  
**Title:** [Spinsters on a Sunday Morning](http://hoggywartyxmas.livejournal.com/7343.html)  
 **Author:** [](http://tetleythesecond.livejournal.com/profile)[**tetleythesecond**](http://tetleythesecond.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://roselize.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roselize**](http://roselize.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** _Irma Pince/Minerva McGonagall, with a journalist reluctantly sticking her nose in._  
 **Rating:** light R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Cover Art:** [](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snottygrrl.livejournal.com/)**snottygrrl**  
 **Length:** 0:43:45  
 **File Size:** 42.1 MB (mp3) | 22.2 MB (m4b)

[ ](http://s1115.photobucket.com/albums/k543/hp-podfic-mod/Winter%202011/?action=view&current=Spinsters_Sunday_Morning.jpg)

mp3: [here](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_spinsters_on_a_sunday_morning_%28tetleythesecond-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (41.1 MB)  
m4b: [here](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5BHP%5D_spinsters_on_a_sunday_morning_%28tetleythesecond-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (21.8 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
